


Alarm

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Death Eaters, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: This week's prompt is alarm, i'm really sorry. I should have posted these yesterday, but I've only just written them... Feel bad, but hope you enjoy.Harry really hates that damn alarm.Tags: Sleepy Cuddles, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Domestic
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry - 50 Day 1 Word Prompt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709614
Kudos: 34





	1. Sleepy Mornings

Harry rolled over, placing a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. How he loved mornings like this, what he did not like however was their damn alarm clock. That thing was like white on rice to their bedroom table. No matter how many times Harry ‘accidently’ broke it or threw it in the bin, it still ended up dented and bruised. Back in their bedroom. Taking away his precious sleep. So needless to say when he was woken up by the annoying ringing again, it was less than pleasant. Before Draco could say anything in response to the kiss, Harry flung the alarm clock across the room. 

“Someone’s violent this morning.” Draco tuts.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have to be if it didn’t keep coming back.” Harry was pouting by now. 

Draco throws his head back and laughs. “What keeps coming back?” He knew what Harry was talking about, but seeing him get so worked up was cute.

“T-the alarm. The thing, the thing on the thing that makes the noise.” He scrunched up his nose and looked so indignant, Draco couldn’t help but coo. 

“Yes love.” He seemed placating, like talking to a child and pet Harry’s hair softly. “Is it time to get up?”

Harry rolled over onto Draco and slumped, basically pinning him to the bed. “No-oh.” He grumbled, closing his eyes and going back to sleep. When he opened his eyes again, the sun was shining brightly through the window, highlighting Draco’s prominent features, he was so glad he didn’t have work today. 


	2. The War Had Truly Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were never easy for Draco and Harry, were they?
> 
> Tags: Death Eaters, War, Homophobia, Established Relationship, Angst

Draco and Harry were curled up in the Room of Requirement. In there lay nothing, save for a large bed tucked against a wall and some personal artefacts they had nowhere else to store. Some gifts they’d given to each other over the years, that they couldn’t store in dorms for fear of being found out. It was their 6th Year at Hogwarts and nobody knew about them. It wasn't safe for Draco if Voldemort or Lucius found out, let alone the press and Wizarding community. This would ruin both of them, let alone the insults and bullying this would cause. So they would often sneak out at night, spending the evening at the Astronomy Tower or in the Room of Requirement.

It was their escape.

"Death eaters, death eaters!" 

A muffled cry was heard from outside the room and Draco and Harry sat up in alarm. Death Eaters? At Hogwarts? This wasn't good. There was no way they would be able to leave the room unnoticed and if their absences weren't already noted, they sure as hell would be now. What were they to do? 

After discussing the options, it was decided Harry would sneak out first with his cloak and Draco would leave, pretending like he'd been doing patrols or something of the sort. 

As Harry got back to the common room, things were chaos. Students in nightgowns running around everywhere, boys pulling themselves out of bed wearing little more than a pair of boxer shorts and an odd sock. Girls struggling to pull on cloaks over their revealing pajamas. His absence was indeed noticed and Ron smacked him over the head for being so careless. 

Meanwhile, Draco had managed to sneak back to his common room. He still doesn’t know how he did it, the death eaters were usually more perceptive than that. The Slytherin dorm was less chaotic, not that Draco would know. Older Slytherins shuffled younger ones to dorm rooms, some likely knowing about this plan to storm Hogwarts. 

Patronuses came down to each of the common rooms, warning each of them to stay in their rooms and to protect the younger ones should something happen. All the students sat in tense silence, some playing games of exploding snap and wizard’s chess in the corner. The night was uneasy for everyone, none knowing if they would be safe. Draco and Harry were unable to communicate and spent the evenings biting their nails and rocking on their heels.

It was the longest night Hogwarts had ever known.

_ The war had truly begun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, this was supposed to be 2 days ago... Just lack of motivation, I guess. I know this isn't perfect and it's kinda crap. Soz. Leave some kudos if you did enjoy and maybe a comment. Stay safe.
> 
> To all the Aussie's out there, Happy ANZAC Day. I hope you all were able to enjoy it safely and with family. We will remember the soldiers who fought at Gallipoli and those who everyday continue to serve this great country and protect our rights and freedoms. On a slightly less serious note, the concert I was supposed to go to tonight is cancelled and I'm really upset...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm apologising because this is so late. Please don't be mad *pouty face* the other fic should be up soon... Come bug me on Tumblr and in the comments section, with any requests. Please request things! Don't be scared. And yeah, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
